


While You Sleep

by Vassbutt1991



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassbutt1991/pseuds/Vassbutt1991
Summary: Woken up by a nightmare, Mikoto seeks reassurance from his sleeping vassal.





	While You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alicialeila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicialeila/gifts).



> This is my first fic for this pairing and in this fandom. I love these two boys a whole lot and I hope you can enjoy this little self indulgent thing I wrote.  
> Thank you to my best friend Alicia for cheering me on, her advice and her amazing editing kills.

It was very early in the morning. A few hours before dawn when Mikoto was woken up by a nightmare. He didn’t remember it per se but the feelings of terror and helplessness still lingered. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head to try and disperse the feelings. When it didn’t work he decided to get out of bed altogether.

On his way to the stairs, he passed Anna’s room and pushed the ajar door open further to look inside for a second. She was peacefully sleeping in the same position Totsuka had tucked her in the night before. One corner of his lips lifted contentedly. He continued his way to the stairs, scratching his naked belly lightly.

As soon as he reached the last stair, his eyes found their way to the lump on the couch. Only blankets were visible but he knew Totsuka was somewhere under there. He could hear Totsuka’s soft and steady breathing, all the way from where he stood and it made something inside him unclench. He let out a small relieved breath and slowly walked toward the couch on light feet. He didn’t want to wake Totsuka.

He sat on the low coffee table in front of Totsuka’s sleeping form and just stared calmly. After a little while, Totsuka mumbled something unintelligible and shifted in his sleep so that his face was finally visible from the lump of blankets. He had a few strands of hair in his face and Mikoto slowly reached over to push them away. Totsuka’s hair was soft on his fingers like always. Fighting the urge to let his hand wander further in Totsuka’s hair, Mikoto pushed the strands to the side of his face and let his hand fall back to his side.

His eyes explored Totsuka’s peaceful face and suddenly the remnants of his nightmare came back to him. He ducked his head and shut his eyes tightly. His knuckles were white where his fingers were gripping the table. An unpleasant rush of images made their way in his mind; Faceless strangers threatening a cornered Totsuka with knives, guns and fists. Totsuka’s wide eyes shining with tears and screaming for his King to help him. Mikoto always arriving too late. Then even more frightening images slithered their way in his mind and it suddenly became difficult for him to breathe. He saw himself towering over Tosuka’s bloodied and motionless form, he saw the destruction around him and the burns on his hands and arms. He had done it, he had destroyed everything good in his life.

The terror and helplessness he had felt when waking up came back so fast it nearly choked him. Mikoto swallowed a few times to get rid of the lump forming in his throat. Breathing deeply, he lifted his head to look at Totsuka’s face again. He let the peacefulness of it reassure him. Totsuka was safe. He was under his protection, under his roof. Totsuka couldn’t get hurt by his flames, wouldn’t get hurt by his flames, Mikoto would never let that happen. He did his best to make himself believe it. It seemed to be working since he found he could breath a little easier.

He had the urge to touch Totsuka, to really make sure he was here, alive and safe but his desire to let him rest won out and he kept his hands to himself. He contented himself with glancing at Totsuka’s sleeping form. If you only knew, Mikoto thought. Totsuka had no idea how far Mikoto would go for him. What he was willing to do.

“If you only knew.” He whispered softly. He noticed how his words didn’t rouse Totsuka at all, so he continued; “If anything happened to you... anything. I would-“ Mikoto stopped and tried to find the right words to describe his thoughts. “What I’m trying to say is that I would not be able to live without you.” Mikoto finally confessed, looking at Totsuka’s sleeping face, “without you my Red King powers would lose all control and everything would lose it’s meaning.”

Mikoto had been aware for a long time how Totsuka was the one keeping him and his powers in check. How a simple touch from him would calm his very soul. How Totsuka’s support, loyalty and love are what shaped the King he was today. He concluded by softly adding: “Without you, everything would crumble.”

Mikoto looked at his hands resting in his lap and he just breathed calmly for awhile. He had never formulated these thoughts aloud before and even if he did so to a sleeping Totsuka he felt a bit lighter. Funny enough, Mikoto already knew what Totsuka would have said if he had told him while he was awake. He would have told him it’s a good thing he wasn’t going to get hurt then or some other lighthearted affirmation that would have diffused the heaviness of Mikoto’s words. He smiled a little and looked up at Totsuka’s face fondly.

Mikoto stifled a yawn. He was sure he would be able to get some more sleep now that he felt settled. He looked at Totsuka’s face a bit longer and then while getting to his feet he passed his left hand lightly in Totsuka’s hair, feeling himself settle even further.

He made his way back to the stairs and slowly made his way up.

Back on the couch, brown eyes fluttered open and followed Mikoto’s retreating back up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :)  
> You can find me on tumblr: [here](http://omfgshefuckinded.tumblr.com)


End file.
